Two Arranged Marriages and Four Happy People
by Naleyluv4ever
Summary: Four popular kids are about to find out something that is going to change their lives forever. They are arranged to marry someone else from their gang. Want to learn more and find out what happens then read the story.
1. Prologue

Hey this is going to be a new story for One Tree Hill. It's called Two Arranged Marriages, Four Happy People. The story will deal with the four affected people as well as their friends and family. This chapter is going to give you some general information about the characters and some insights to plot.

_**

* * *

CHARACTERS:**__

* * *

The Scott Family_

**Dan Scott**

He married his high school sweetheart Karen right after college and has twin sons Lucas and Nathan and a daughter Lilly. He owns Dan Scott Motors. He had two best friends though high school, Michael James and Charles Davis, who when his sons were born arranged for them to marry his friends daughters. He and his friends were star basketball players during high school.

**Karen Scott**

She is married to her high school sweetheart Dan and had three kids, two sons Lucas and Nathan and a daughter Lilly. She owns Karen Café where she requires her children to work in after school. She was a cheerleader in high school. She knows of the arrangement and is okay with it if the children are okay with it when they tell them.

**Lucas Scott**

He is the oldest Scott child but only by three minutes. He was born in December. Lucas is one of the star players of the Tree Hill Ravens along with his twin brother and best friend, Jake James. He is very protective of his baby sister. Lucas is 17 and just finished his junior year of high school. Lucas likes Brooke but doesn't want to ask her on a date as it might ruin their friendship. He not only likes basketball but he is an excellent student and loves literature. When Lucas isn't hanging with his brother, his friends, at practice, at school or doing his homework he can be found working at Karen's Café.

**Nathan Scott**

He is the middle Scott child. He was born in December. He is one the star Ravens. He is very protective of his little sister. Nathan is 17 and just finished his junior year of high school. Nathan likes Haley but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He is best friends with Jake. Nathan is a great student just not as good as his brother. When Nathan isn't hanging with his brother, his friends, at practice, at school or doing his homework he can be found working at Karen's Café.

**Lilly Scott**

She is the baby of the family. She was born in January. Her brothers are very protective of her. She is 15 and just finished her freshman year of high school. She like her brothers and father can play basketball but decided that she wanted to be more girly and is a cheerleader but that doesn't stop her from playing a pick up game with her family. She like Nathan is a great student but like Lucas loves literature.

_

* * *

The James Family_

**Michael James**

He married his college girlfriend, Lydia and had twins Jake and Haley. He was best friends with Dan and Charles in high school and made an arrangement with them involving his daughter. He is a doctor. He played basketball in high school.

**Lydia James **

She is married to her college boyfriend and had two kids Jake and Haley who happen to be twins. She was a cheerleader in high school. She owns a nightclub called Tric where she has her children sing in occasionally. She was made at first involving her husband decision to arrange a marriage for their daughter but decided that if Haley is happy with than she will be too.

**Jake James**

He is the older of the James twins by ten minutes. He was born in January. He is a star player of the Tree Hill Ravens. He and his sister are both straight A students as well as amazing musicians. Jake can be protective of his sister. He likes Peyton. Jake is 17 and just finished his junior year of high school. He is best friends with Lucas and Nathan. He enjoys being on stage at Tric as long as he is up there with his sister.

**Haley James**

She is the younger twin. She was born in January. She is on the cheerleading squad. She and her brother are both straight A students as well as amazing musicians. She likes Nathan. Haley is 17 and just finished her junior year of high school. She is best friends with Brooke and Peyton. She loves being on stage if it is with Jake.

_

* * *

The Davis-Sawyer Family_

**Larry Sawyer**

He was married to his high school girlfriend but she died in a car accident when their daughter, Peyton was 7. When his daughter was 12 he remarried and has been ever since. He and his second wife have a daughter, Rachel. He is a lawyer.

**Victoria Davis-Sawyer**

She was married to her college boyfriend but he died from cancer when their daughter, Brooke was 6. When Brooke was 12 she remarried and had another daughter, Rachel. She was cheer captain at her high school. She owns a fashion line which her daughter and step-daughter helps to contribute to. She wasn't happy about the arrangement her deceased husband made but has decided to follow through with them because it is what he wanted.

_**Charles Davis**_

He was Victoria first husband and Brooke's father. He died from cancer when his daughter was 6. He was a basketball player with his two friends, Dan and Michael. When his daughter was born he entered an arrangement with them and it must be followed through with. He was a doctor.

**Brooke Davis**

Brooke is Charles and Victoria's daughter. She is the oldest of the kids in this family by two months. She was born in February. She is Peyton's stepsister and Rachel's half sister. She loves both of them. Brooke really misses her dad but she sees Larry as her father but won't call him dad and he is fine with it. She is good student and loves anything having to do with fashion. She is the captain of the cheer squad at Tree High. She like Lucas. She contributes to her mother's fashion line under its own name, Clothes over bro's, with the help of Peyton. She is best friends with Haley. She is 17 and just finished her junior year of high school.

**Peyton Sawyer**

She is Larry and Elizabeth's daughter. She is the middle child of the family but only by two months. She was born in April. She misses her mom but loves Victoria as one. She loves Brooke and Rachel. She is a great student and loves art and music. She is one the cheerleading squad. She sometimes helps out at Tric. Peyton likes Jake. Peyton also help with Brooke's contribute to her stepmother fashion line. She is best friends with Haley. She is 17 and just finished her junior year of high school.

**Rachel Sawyer**

She is the youngest and Larry and Victoria's daughter. She loves both her sisters and wants to be like them when she is older. She was born in May. She is 4 and can't wait to start school.

_

* * *

The Other Scott Family_

**Keith Scott**

He is Dan Scott's older brother by two years. Keith is married to Deb and has one daughter Morgan. He owns an auto repair shop. He loves to watch his nephews play basketball. He has no idea about the arrangement that his brother made. He was also a basketball player in high school.

**Deb Scott**

She is married to Keith and has a daughter, Morgan. She owns a travel agency. She is not thrilled to be known as the other Scott family but what is she going to do.

**Morgan Scott**

She is Keith and Deb's daughter. She knows her cousins and gets along with them. She was born in March. She is 14 and just finished her freshman year of high school. She is pretty good in school. She helps out in both her dad's auto shop and her mom's travel agency.

_**

* * *

INSIGHTS TO THE STORY:**_

* * *

-The kids find out about the arrangement in the middle of the summer by overhearing their parents talking about it.

-One requirement is that become engaged the year they turn 18 and marry within a year after they turn 21

-The kids have to deal with this new information all while trying to get through senior year of high school.

-Dan, Mike and Larry's families all live on the same street a couple houses apart.

* * *

**AN: Let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. The Arrangement Revealed

_Chapter 1- The Arrangement Revealed_

Lucas, Nathan and Lilly were working at the Café when the rest of the gang came in including Peyton and Brooke's little sister because they were stuck watching her. Nathan was the first one at the table and took their orders. Luckily it was during dinner which meant that after the rush they got off work and could hang with their friends. When Lilly started at Tree Hill High she became part of the gang even though she is two years younger than the rest. Right after dinner, Peyton went to take Rachel home and promised to meet the gang at the River court where they usually hung out before going to someone's house. While at the court they played a game of basketball, Lilly and Lucas against Nathan and Jake. They rest were cheering them on. Around eleven they decided to head to the Scott house to watch a movie before calling it a night.

Meanwhile at the Scott House…

Dan, Michael and Victoria where sitting in the kitchen talking about the arrangement made seventeen years ago and what they were going to do.

"We have to tell them soon, they turn eighteen this year and they need to know." Victoria pointed out. She was only there to follow out her deceased husband's wishes.

"She's right Dan, Lucas and Nathan turn eighteen a month before Haley does and I don't think they want to learn about the arrangement on her birthday."

"I know she is but how do we tell them."

"We tell them the truth. But it might be better to tell them separately so that each of them can have their reactions without the person they are promised to seeing it." Victoria spoke as the voice of reason.

At this point the gang had enter the Scott house and heard some of the parents talking and decided to eardrop because they thought something bad might have happened. They were not expected what they heard next and from who was talking they figured out who it involved.

"I know but how do you tell your child that when they were born you and your friends decided to make an arrangement which them that the children were promised to each other in marriage."

"WHAT?" Five kids yelled because Jake and Haley as well as Nathan and Lucas didn't know if they were talking about them.

"Were you listen" Michael asked

"We just got here and were walking to the living room when we heard what you said." Lilly spoke up seeing as though Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Haley and Brooke were all eyeing their parents and not speaking.

"I guess we should tell you now." Victoria spoke.

"You think." Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Haley and Brooke said at the same time.

"Alright we will tell you but only the ones it involves so Jake, Lilly and Peyton go into the living room. I'm sure the other will tell you later." Dan decided it was time to speak up.

"Wait, dad this doesn't involve me only Hales."

"Yes Jake now go I am sure Haley will tell you later." Jake nodded and then led the remaining people out of the kitchen.

"You guys might want to sit down this is going to be hard to take most likely. Keep in mind that this is not how we wanted to tell you but since you heard us we might as well tell you now." Victoria told them. The four kids sat at the counter while the parents got up and starting pacing the kitchen.

"Alright we are sitting down, now will someone tell us what is going." Haley spoke up.

"Sweetie, when Lucas and Nathan were born, Dan came to Charles and me and asked us if we wanted to guarantee our daughters future. So we thought about it and eventually we both agreed. So you and Brooke are promised to Lucas and Nathan."

The four of them took in this information and thought for a minute. _Please let me marry Nathan_ Haley thought. _Please let it be Lucas_ Brooke thought. _Please be Haley_ Nathan thought._ I would give anything for it to be Brooke_ Lucas thought. Once the kids looked like they were coming out of their thoughts Dan continue with the explanation.

"When they came and told me they agree they did so one condition which is that we wait till you guys were four to finalize the details as to who was going to marry who so that we could see who got along best with each other. So that is what we did. Shortly after you were all four we went to a lawyer and had them draw up the papers to finalize everything. You guys need to now the one condition to this which was thought up by Charles so we can't change it now. That one condition is that you get engaged the year you turn eighteen and get married within a year after you turn twenty-one. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Why did you wait until the summer between our junior and senior year to tell us, why not tell us sooner?" Brooke spoke finally finding her voice.

"We just didn't know how to tell you. Beside when your father made this arrangement he thought he would be here to tell you himself. I never wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I guess we need to know who we are going to be with" Lucas was finally about to talk.

"That would be important. We can do that one of two ways. All of you together or each parent telling their child alone it is up to you guys." Michael said.

"Together." All four said at the same time.

"Alright together it is. Lucas is with Brooke and Nathan is with Haley."

"YES." All four said at the same time and then instantly realized that they said that out loud and blushed. The parents starting laughing at their children's reaction.

"I guess we were worried for nothing. It seems that you guys are okay with this." Dan said.

"We will leave you guys to talk amongst yourself and you may want to tell the others especially Jake, Haley." Michael said and with that the parents walked out of the kitchen. Nathan and Haley kept looking at each other so were Lucas and Brooke. No one knew what to say. Lucas finally broke the silence five minutes later.

"You know we may want to actually date so that us being with each other won't be so weird when you are finally together."

"Luke is right, it would make sense and then the rest of Tree Hill wouldn't think we are crazy." Nathan responded. Brooke and Haley both nodded in response.

"Brooke would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

"I would love too."

"Haley I would love to take you out this weekend if you would like to go?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do."

So it was settled they were each going on a date this weekend. Now they just had to tell their friends about the arrangement. They decided it was time to rejoin their friends so they head into the living room with each "couple" stealing glances at the other person.

Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be them telling their friends and their first dates. I would like you ideas for how their friends should react and what they should do on their respective dates. Please review.


	3. The Friends Find Out

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope that you like this chapter.**

_

* * *

___

Chapter 2 – The friends find out

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Haley walked into the living room to see three very curious people staring at them waiting to find out what the parents were talking about. Peyton and Lily figured that they would tell them when they were ready so they weren't going to ask them any questions however Jake decided he had to know now.

"Alright, what were they talking about?"

Lucas being the oldest of the four decided to answer.

"They told us of something that affects the four of us that has been planned for a long time." The other three started laughing with this answer since it didn't really tell them anything.

"Haley, I'm your brother, tell me what could possibly affect you but not me."

Before she answered she looked at Nathan, Lucas and Brooke to see if she could tell and they all nodded that she could. Nathan realizing that Jake is protective of Haley slowly made his way to the door so that if needed he could make a run for it.

"Fine, I will tell you. When Luke and Nate were born Dan went to dad and Charles to ask if they wanted to secure mine and Brooke's futures. Eventually they said yes, so everything was finalized and now dad, Dan and Victoria told us about it."

"What do you mean by securing your future?" Peyton asked.

Lucas stepped in to answer this time.

"She means that Brooke and Haley were promised to Nate and me."

"You mean like arranged marriages?" Lily asked.

"Yeah exactly that, but that's not it. According to the arrangement we have to get engaged when we are eighteen and get married within a year of turning twenty-one." Lucas said.

Jake at this point had been quiet just listening and trying to absorb all the information. He then decided to ask the all important question.

"Who is with whom?"

"Brooke is with Lucas and I am with Nathan" Haley answered her brother. The rest of the group then noticed the tension between the two siblings so they all left to let Haley and Jake talk.

"Hales, you look like you are fine with the fact that dad has entered this agreement."

"That's because I am fine with it."

"But why are you fine with it?"

"Because for as long as I can remember I have always felt something for Nathan, I have dreamed of ending up with him and now my dream is coming true. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I can't be happy for you for two reasons. One, I don't like the idea that my younger sister is going to be engaged at eighteen and married at twenty-one. Two, I'm afraid that you will get hurt."

"You are only ten minutes older than me. Do you really believe that your BEST friend would hurt you sister ESPECIALLY when he knows how protective you are of me? You know what if you can't accept it than LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." With that Haley walked out of the living room and headed to the front door and walked out of the Scott house without talking to anyone. The gang was looking at each other wondering what happened especially because they heard Haley yelling at times. A couple minutes later Jake walked out and headed home with an angry look on his face. The gang decided to wait for Jake and Haley to come to them about what happened.

_The Next Day…_

Haley woke up feeling conflicted. She was happy that her dream was coming true but she was sad and angry because her brother couldn't accept it. She decided to head down to breakfast and deal with her brother. When she got downstairs she saw her brother at the table but he looked pissed so she decided to just ignore him. Their parents knew that something was wrong with their children but decided not to push it. Throughout the day Haley and Jake ignored each other. When the gang was hanging out Jake would not talk to Nathan at all.

_A couple days later…_

Michael and Lydia were tired of their kids not talking to each other and Michael had a feeling that he knew why so he decided to talk to Jake about it.

"Jake come here I want to talk you."

"Sure dad."

"You have to stop being mad at Haley. This was my decision not hers."

"I know that but that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. I mean come on dad getting engaged at eighteen are you crazy?"

"That wasn't my condition that was Charles'. Looking back now it almost seems that he knew he had cancer when we made the agreement."

"This is just hard for me to accept dad. How can I be happy about my sister getting married so young? I am afraid Nathan is going to hurt her."

"Jake, Nate is your best friend who knows how protective of Haley you are do you really think he would hurt her?"

"That's the same thing Haley said and I guess not."

"Good now go make up with your sister and best friend."

"How did you know something was wrong with me and Nate?"

"I have seen you guys when the group was over here and you two were on opposite sides of the room and not even looking at each other. That's how I know, I am very perceptive Jake."

"Alright thanks dad."

With that Jake went up stairs to talk to his sister to apologize for the way he reacted to the news.

"Haley, can I come in?" He asked after knocking on the door.

"Sure."

"Look Hales, I want to apologize for overreacting, I went into the overprotective brother instead of the supportive brother, I am sorry."

"Thanks it means a lot. I know that you aren't thrilled but I am glad that you are going to be supportive."

"I will but just know that if he hurts you at all I will not hesitate to hurt him."

"I know but I don't think he will hurt me after all he was happy that it was me and not Brooke."

"Well then good. I will talk to you later I think I owe Nate an apology for the way I have been acting lately. See ya later, Hales."

"Bye Jake and I love you."

"I love you too, Hales."

After apologizing to Haley, Jake walked to the Scott house to apologize to Nate. When he knocked on the door Lucas answered.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Is Nathan here, I want to talk to him."

"He is in his room, just go on up."

"Thanks Luke."

Once Jake walked up the stairs and got to Nate's room he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Nate can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up man?"

"I want to apologize for ignoring you the past couple of days."

"Jake its fine I figured it had something to do with the arrangement and you would probably come around eventually so I knew that I had to deal with it. But I am happy that you are here now."

"One thing and then I will never bring this up again, you hurt Haley in any way and I will hurt you. Got it?"

"Yeah man and don't worry I never plan on hurting Haley."

Once the apologies were out of the way the gang was able to hang out like normal now except that everyone knew that there were now two couples in the group.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know that I said in the chapter that this chapter would also include the first dates but I didn't have any ideas yet and the chapter was already getting long with just the reactions. If you have any ideas for the dates please let me know. Next chapter will be the first dates.


	4. The Naley First Date

_Chapter 3 – The Naley first date_

Nathan kept pacing around his room trying to figure out where to take Haley on their first date since he was extremely nervous and didn't want to mess it up. He had some ideas but none of them seemed like the perfect first date for Hales. He started to think that he should get help with planning the date so he decided to first ask Luke and if that didn't work to ask Brooke and Peyton.

_Meanwhile in Lucas' room…_

Lucas was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in an attempt to plan the perfect date for Brooke. He didn't think taking her to Tric would be that great of a first date since they go there all the time. He just couldn't figure out where to take her so he decided to get help from his twin and if he gave nothing then he would go to Haley and Peyton.

Lucas and Nathan exited their rooms at the same time which was really freaky for them because they didn't really have that whole twin thing going on. Lucas started to change his mind and head back into his room when Nate stopped him.

"Wait, I need to ask you something."

"K, but let's go the kitchen cause I am hungry." The two headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen once they had finished eating Nate asked for Luke's help.

"I can't think of where to take Hales on our date, so I was wondering if you could help me think of where to take her cause I want it to be the perfect first date."

"That is kind of funny because I was going to ask you to help me with my date for Brooke."

"If we can think of our own dates how are we going to help each other?" Lily had been listening to the conversation by accident up to this point since she was behind the door to the kitchen from the dining room; she decided to make herself know but added her two cents.

"You know your problem might be that you are trying to come up with the perfect date when there really is no such thing. Besides if you were to make the perfect date then you would be held to that standard for the rest of your lives and I really don't think either of you would be able to survive with that kind of pressure." Of course Nathan and Lucas weren't happy that their little sister was listening to their conversation but both realized that she did have a point about the perfect date.

"Lily, how do you know that there is no such thing as a perfect date?" Luke wanted to know since he was very protective of his baby sister.

"I am fifteen years old and a girl. Besides I have been on a couple of dates."

"WHEN AND WHY DID I NOT KNOW?" Nate and Luke asked at the same time.

"Right, like I would really tell my two protective older brothers about the couple of dates that I have been on. You know you two are worse than dad. I pity the daughters that you two might have in the future."

"Lil, I think Nate and I deserve to know who you have gone out with but we can find that out later, can you help us plan our dates."

"I would but then I don't think it would be right seeing as it is your dates and not mine. I know that I wouldn't want to find out that my date went to my brother or sister to help me plan my date with the person that I am supposed to marry and spend the rest of my life with." With that Lily walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

"You know sometimes she is too nosy for her own good." Luke was annoyed with his sister now.

"She has a point, Luke. I mean, how do you think Brooke would react to find out that Lily planned your first date and not you?"

"Hey, you were the one that ask me for help first so don't put it all on me."

"I'm not but listening to Lily I realized that I needed to come up with the date myself."

"Whatever, sometimes you are just as annoying as Lily."

"That's cause it's the job of the younger siblings to annoy the oldest sibling which would be you."

"Why did I have to be born first?"

"Have no idea, hey what time is it?"

"Four, why?"

"Crap I have to get to mom's café; I have work in half an hour." With that Nathan went to grab his car keys and headed to work.

_At the café…_

Nathan got to the café five minutes before his shift started. On his drive to work Nathan came up with part of his date but he had to find out from his mom if it was ok.

"Hi mom."

"Cutting it a bit close Nate, hurry up and help me get ready for the dinner shift."

"Sure, sorry I got a little distracted at home and lost track of time."

"As long as you're here now it is fine but get to work." Nathan and Karen got everything ready for the dinner rush. When there was a break in the dinner rush Karen decided to ask about Nathan's plan for his date since she knew that he was taking Haley out in a couple of days.

"So how are your plans coming for the big first date?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something."

"Sure what is it?" Nathan proceeded to explain his idea to his mom. (You didn't think I would tell you just yet did you?)

"Nathan that is a really good idea and I think that Haley will love it."

"Thanks mom." Nathan and Karen finished working and closed up the café and headed home.

_At the Scott house…_

Lucas was having trouble coming up with what he was going to do for his date. It took him till Nathan and his mom to come home to figure out what he was going to do for Brooke.

"Hey Nate, did you figure out your date for Haley yet?"

"Yes I did what about you"

"I finally did and I can't wait to take Brooke out."

_Nathan and Haley's Date…_

Nathan was nervous as he was getting ready to pick up Haley. He had spent most of the day preparing where they were going. Luke was trying to calm his brother down but it wasn't working. It was time to pick up Haley and Nathan was so nervous that he would mess something up that his palms started to sweat which was so unlike him. Nathan thought to himself, _why are you so nervous, you have hung out with Haley for years why is this any different? Because you aren't just hanging out with her you are going on a date with her, meaning spending the night together by yourselves no brothers or friends there._ He finally pulled up in front of her house and noticed Brooke's car there too. _Did she forget that tonight was the night we were going out? Well let's find out moment of truth. _Nathan walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Jake answered the door knowing that it would be Nathan seeing as though Brooke and Peyton had been there all afternoon help Hales get ready.

"Nathan, come in"

"Hi Jake, um I saw Brooke's car here did Haley forget about tonight?"

"No she didn't Brooke and Peyton are here helping her get ready, have been since this afternoon."

"Oh good, I was worried Haley had forgotten."

"Look man I am still not a hundred percent ok with you and my sister, so for now can we keep the talk about the two of you dating to a minimum."

"Sure no problem."

"Our parents aren't home but my dad told me to tell you that you have to have Hales home by midnight or you can forget going on dates with her till Senior Prom."

"Shut up, Jake dad did not say that, he just said that I had to be home by midnight and I am sure that Nathan will be a perfect gentleman and have me home by at least 1130. Hi Nathan."

"Wow Hales you look absolute gorgeous. Shall we go?"

"Yes, bye guys I will see you later Jake."

"Bye and don't worry so much Jake I will have were home by 1130."

Nathan wanted to prove that he was going to be a perfect gentleman so he started by opening the car door for her. Once Haley was in the car he got in on his side and started driving to the location of their date. As Nathan started to turn onto the street where Karen's Café was, Haley started to wonder if that was where they were going, since they hang out there all time it was not really the place that Haley wanted to go to for their first date.

"You can relax; we aren't going to my mom's café." Nathan said as he pulled into a parking space near the café.

"Ok, but then why are we parked here if that is not where we are going."

"Follow me and I will show you." Nathan then proceeded to lead Haley around the building where the café was he stopped at the backdoor of the café. Haley then looked at Nathan with a weird look on her face.

"Nathan I thought you said we weren't going to the café for our date yet you stop at the backdoor why?"

"Open the door and follow the signs and you will see." Haley wondered what the hell he was talking about but did what he said anyway. Haley opened the door and immediately saw a sign with her name on it and an arrow that led to the staircase by Karen's back office. When Hales got to the staircase she saw another note that said to go up the staircase. Again she did what the note said all while Nathan followed her hoping that she would like the surprise that awaited her at the top of the stairs on the roof. (Since this doesn't follow the show the roof access was only know to Nathan and Karen and there was no golf course on it. Lucas has no idea what the staircase in the back leads to in my story.) At the top of the stairs was a door with a sign that said open me so she did, when she saw what was on the other side of the door she was shocked. She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. Nathan had placed these white Christmas lights all of the rooftop and in the center of the roof was a table set for two.

"So do you like it?" Nathan asked Haley really nervous that his plan wouldn't work out like he thought.

"Nathan this place is amazing. Did you do this all yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Why don't you sit down while I go get our dinner from the kitchen downstairs."

"Nathan please don't tell me you had your mom make us dinner"

"I didn't she just had to put in the oven at the right time so that it would be ready when we got here. I prepared everything I just could get you and put it in the oven at the same time so I asked if my mom would did for me and she had no problem doing just that. So have a seat so that I can get our dinner before it burns." With that Nathan when to the kitchen and pulled out the pan of macaroni and cheese that was for dinner and well as the rolls that he had prepared. He prepared two plates with the food and then went back upstairs to Haley. Haley was overjoyed that Nate had prepared her favorite food for their date.

"I hope that you like it."

"Nathan I would like anything that you make me especially if it is my favorite food."

For the rest of the night they just talked and enjoyed themselves. Nathan made ice cream sundaes for dessert, another thing that Haley loved. When 11 o'clock rolled around Nathan took Haley home so that she would be home by 11:30 and so that Jake would start to be a little bit more approving about the two of them together. When they got to Haley house Nathan opened the passenger door for Haley and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for an amazing date Nathan, I had a great time and by the way you are an amazing cook."

"You're welcome and I had a great time too. Thank you for the complement but I think it is more a complement to my mom since she taught me everything I know. I spend more time in the kitchen with her than Luke does, that's why I know about the roof and he doesn't."

"I always wondered when both of you were working that he would be on the floor more than you were I guess now I know why. I think the next time that I see your mom I will give her the complement. Um, Nathan I was wonder since you put together such a great date if you would allow me to plan our next date, I know that it is not traditional for the girl to plan the date but I want to."

"Hales I don't care about tradition, go ahead and plan it just let me know when the date is."

"Of course, but since I am planning it that means I have to drive there so we will have to figure out that when the date comes but let's not worry about that now." Both Haley and Nathan became very nervous since they both knew what was coming next. Nathan started to lean forward til their lips met for their first kiss. It was cut short by Jake opening the door. Nathan and Haley said goodnight to each other and Nathan left to go home. Both went to bed that night with the biggest smiles on their faces.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry I took so long updating this story but I got busy with school. If you have any ideas on the Brucas date please let me know. Next chapter will be the Brucas date as well as the friends reaction to the Naley date. Please review I like opening my email and seeing reviews there.**


	5. Telling Friends and Brucas Date

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please review.**

_Chapter 4 – Telling friends about the Naley date and the Brucas date_

_The Saturday Morning after Nathan and Haley's date…_

_The James House…_

At about 9 in the morning there was an annoying banging on the James' front door. Haley was the first one to actually hear it so she went down starts to answer the door not realizing that she had a huge smile on her face from the dream that she had had that night following her first date with Nathan. She opened the door to find Brooke and Peyton on the other side.

"I am assuming from the smile on your face that the date was excellent." Peyton said

"Hales you have to tell us everything, I mean he is the twin of my guy so they have to share some things besides their love of basketball like their ability to plan the most romantic dates ever."

"Jeez, guys you couldn't have waited till we had lunch later to ask me I mean your banging was what woke me up and I am assuming that since I was the one woken up my brother has already left."

"Sorry but we didn't think you would want to tell us all the details with your brother at the same table." Peyton said.

"I guess you guys are probably right, I mean he is not all the supportive yet about the idea of Nathan and me together so I don't really want to talk much about it in front of him. Come in and give me time to take a shower and then I will tell you everything. Help your selves to breakfast while I am in the shower because knowing you guys you didn't eat you just woke up and came here."

"You know us too well Hales. Go take a shower, the longer you are down here the longer Brooke has to wait to hear about the date."

"Fine, fine I'm going. Just don't make a mess I don't want my mother to kill me when my parents get home."

Twenty minutes later Haley was out of the shower, dressed and downstairs telling her best friends about the date (I am not going to actually repeat everything about the date). Both girls were awe-struck about the fact that not only did Nathan know that the café had a roof but also that he decorated in a very romantic way. Haley had just told them that Nathan had made them dinner when Brooke interrupted.

"You mean to tell me that he can cook, I wonder if Lucas can cook."

"I don't know if Lucas can cook to the extent that Nathan can because he told me last night that he spends more time in the kitchen than Lucas does. That is why you usually see Lucas in the front more than Nathan. It is why he knows about the roof and apparently Lucas doesn't." Haley then continued to tell them about the date. She loved seeing the looks on their faces as she explained it to them they were both disappointed to know that Jake cut the first kiss short just as Haley was. She will never forgive Jake for that but she hasn't yet had the opportunity to yell at him for that since he was gone when she woke up.

_Meanwhile at the Scott House (Nathan's)..._

Nathan woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. He got downstairs at the same time as his dad and brother; Lily and Karen were already downstairs since they had made the breakfast. Once they were all seated for their "Saturday Morning Family Breakfast", which happened every week without failure because Karen insisted that they have one meal a week as family and Saturday morning was really the only time it would work with the boys' basketball schedule during the school year, Dan decided to ask Nathan about the date. Nathan then proceeded to them and also was interrupted during his retelling.

"You're telling me there is a roof top patio thing on top of mom's café that I didn't know about. How is this possible?"

"You hardly help in the kitchen which is where you can see the door to the stairwell and besides I found it by accident one day when the café was slow and I wasn't doing anything in the kitchen so I started to wander around and saw the door but didn't know where it led to so I went and explored it and found the roof top."

"Nathan how did she like the Mac and cheese that you made?" Karen asked trying to change the subject back to the date.

"Wait you cooked for her too. You do realize that Brooke is probably over at her house right now and that Haley is probably telling her all this. You couldn't just do something simple could you?"

"Jeez, Luke I didn't think it would be such a big deal I just didn't want to take her to some random restaurant, I wanted her to see that I actually put some thought into the date."

"Fine, but couldn't you have just stopped with decorating the roof and had mom make you guys dinner instead of cooking it yourself."

"I offered to make them dinner but Nathan refused saying he wanted to do it himself. I just had to put what he made in the oven."

"Nathan don't worry about what your brother says, he is just intimated by the date you planned because he probably thinks that his won't compare to yours. Lucas your date with Brooke doesn't have to compare with Nathans, it just has to be something that Brooke will love." Dan said seeing how uncomfortable Nathan was getting by the conversation.

Once breakfast was finished Lucas got up and left the table seeing as though he now might need to change the plans he had for the date. Twenty minutes later he called Brooke to change the time of their date to a little earlier then he had originally told her he would pick her up. Once he hung up with Brooke he went in search for either Nathan or his mom. He found both of them in the kitchen his mom had just finished cleaning all the dishes from breakfast and Nathan was sitting at the table and appeared to be doing some homework while keeping his mom company. Lucas looked outside and saw their dad and sister playing a pickup game of basketball before she left for the café with her mom to open it for the lunch crowd. He walked over to the table and noticed that Nathan was listening to his IPod so he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Nathan then took on of the ear buds out and turned to look at Lucas

"What's up, Luke?"

"I was wondering if you could help me the preparations for my date with Brooke."

"What do you mean help you with the preparations and how long is this going to take because I have work at the café tonight and beside we are supposed to meet everyone for lunch in two hours at the café anyway."

"I know we have to meet them but I was thinking after lunch you could help me don't worry you will be done before you have to go to work."

"Alright, I guess I can help but are you even going to tell me what I am helping you with anyway?"

"Look I will tell you later."

With that Nathan left the subject about what he was supposed to do till they got home from the café after lunch.

"Alright Luke we are home from lunch so what I am helping you with?"

Luke then proceeded to tell Nathan what he needed help and then they set to work on the preparations for the actual date.

_Brucas date starting an hour before sunset…_

Lucas pulled up in front of the Sawyer-Davis house at almost exactly an hour before the sun was due to set. He had everything set up and even convinced his sister to wait there till they showed up so nothing was disturbed. Lucas got out of the car and make the walk up to the front door. Once he got to the door and rang the bell both Peyton and Haley answered the door. He assumed that after lunch was done that Haley went back to their house to help Brooke get ready since Nathan had said the Brooke and Peyton were at Haley's house when he went to pick her up.

"Hey Luke, Brooke will be down in a minute she is doing some last minute touch ups." Peyton told him.

"That's fine, I can wait." Just then Brooke came down the stairs and took Lucas breath away. It was about a minute before he was able to say anything. "Wow, Brooke you look amazing."

"Why thank you, you look quite amazing yourself." Brooke said and then proceeded to blush.

Lucas walked Brooke out to his car and then drove them to the pier that was located near the rivercourt however Brooke didn't see that there was a pier so she wasn't too sure about the location.

"Luke, why are we at the rivercourt?"

"Don't worry Brooke we aren't going to the rivercourt just some place really close to it. Come on we are parked as close as we can so we have to walk the rest don't worry its not that long of a walk." Lucas then got out of the car and walked around to Brooke's side of the car and opened the door for her so that she could get out of the car. Brooke thanked him for being such a gentleman they took his hand as they walked to the pier that had an amazing view of the riverwalk across the river.

"Wow, Luke this place is really beautiful. Oh hi Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for you two to show up but now that you are here I am out of here. Have fun you two." With that Lily walked away in the direction that would take her home. Brooke then turned to Luke with a questioning looking on her face.

"I set everything up before I came to get you and didn't want anything to disturb it so I asked Lily to wait here till we showed up."

"Oh that makes sense sorry was just a little freaked out when I saw, I kind of thought she set it all up and did all the work."

"Don't worry I did everything myself, just went to my younger siblings for help. Come on lets sit down, the sun should be setting soon and I don't think you want to miss it."

They sat down on the picnic blanket that Lucas had brought and Lucas took out the glasses that he had brought as well as the sparkling cider and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Brooke and then made a toast.

"To the start of what can only be an amazing relationship."

Brooke toasted him back and the sat and watched the sunset. Brooke loved the way the colors reflected off the water and Lucas loved watching the way Brooke's face lit up every time she spotted what appeared to be a new color in the water. After about half and hour of just sitting silently watching the sunset Lucas brought out dinner from the picnic basket. He took out a variety of sandwiches that he had made that could be eaten cold. Lucas also brought out a variety of fruit including grapes. But he left the dessert in the picnic basket till they were ready for it. While they were eating Brooke decided to have some fun with Lucas so she throw a grape at him when it bounced off his cheek she started giggling. Lucas saw the grape next to him on the blanket and decided to throw one back, it bounced off her forehead. This cause them to start toss them at each other one at time trying to get the grape in the others mouth. Lucas was more successful then Brooke because of his basketball training. When they were ready for dessert Lucas took it out of the basket. Their dessert consisted of homemade chocolate chip cookies and snicker doodles.

"Luke did you make these yourself?"

"Yes I did but I had Nathan walk me through step by step these are the third batch of cookies. The first ones tasted like salt since apparently I added salt instead of sugar and then the second batch burned. I was so happy when I took this batch out of the oven and Nathan gave them the seal of approval."

"They look absolutely delicious. But why did Nathan have to give them the seal of approval?"

"He said 'Anything served by the children of Karen Scott had to at least taste as good as anything that Karen Scott made herself.' He tried one of each cookie and then gave his approval." While Lucas was talking Brooke took one of cookie and tried them herself.

"Oh My God. These are soooooooooooo gooooooooooooooooooood!"

"Then do I have the Brooke Davis seal of approval on my cookies?"

"Yes you do." She said and then leaned over and kissed him.

After they finished with dessert Lucas realized that he needed to take her home since he was helping his mom open the café the next morning. Once they arrived back at Brooke's house he walk her to the door, gave her a kiss good night that lasted a good 5 minutes and then gave her the remaining cookies since she loved them so much. On his way back to his house he decided that he needed to learn how to cook so that he could get the same response to the cookies more often.

**AN: Please review I love opening my email and seeing that I have reviews. Also I need some ideas for what should happen next.**


End file.
